


Super five-0!

by Vahly Dragonfly (Vahly)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly%20Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if five-0 have superpowers? (fanart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super five-0!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).



  



End file.
